


please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking

by xofrnk



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey sighs and nods apathetically before shuffling past her and sitting down on the curb. It's fucking freezing and the firefighters are taking their time checking everything out so he dooms himself to turning into a human popsicle and shivers his way through a conversation with an elderly lady cradling a fluffy looking dog to her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't be afraid of what your soul is really thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what to tag things but anyway it's a lil bit of sweet little dudes based on this AU post i saw on tumblr

Mikey swears it's been the longest day of work in his life. He had to get up at five-thirty to walk to work because Frank has been staying with his new girlfriend(something with a J if he's remembering the stories right) and he had no ride. After he got there, his boss had him dragging boxes of new CDs out onto the floor and stocking all day so his shoulders and back were killing and now, now he gets home and theres nothing good in the freezer for dinner. He orders himself a pizza and eats almost half before stuffing it in the fridge, shutting off all the lights, swallowing a few pills to kill his headache and aching muscles, and then crawls into bed and passes out. 

It feels like only minutes later he's jolted awake. His spliting headache is back because-- oh, the fucking fire alarm is going off. Mikey groans and pushes the blankets away because fuck it he's sweating anyway, already awake with little chance of going back to sleep and he can see the flashing lights of the firetruck through his window. Usually it's nothing big but theres a lot of people gathered outside and it looks vaguely smoky in the hall so he gives up, slips on his shoes and trudges down the stairs. 

When he gets outside the cold air hits him and fuck he didn't bring a jacket. He should go back up and get one but he's already down here and the lady who gets out of the firetruck just in front of him gives him a look and tells him he "can't go back in until the building is clear". Mikey sighs and nods apathetically before shuffling past her and sitting down on the curb. It's fucking freezing and the firefighters are taking their time checking everything out so he dooms himself to turning into a human popsicle and shivers his way through a conversation with an elderly lady cradling a fluffy looking dog to her chest. 

"Dude, are you okay?" He hears a few minutes later, arms crossed over his chest to try and preserve some heat. Mikey makes a quiet noise and looks up a little to see a guy standing in front of him, certainly not taller than him with dark, dark hair and a sunny smile on his face. It's such a contrast he finds himself staring briefly before shrugging and nodding a little "Yeah just...forgot to bring a sweater, 's fuckin' cold out here." he mumbles. 

The guy nods in agreement and unzips his own, shrugging out of the sleeves and holding it out "I run pretty hot, you wanna borrow it?" he offers. 

Mikey blinks slowly, considering it for a moment before giving him a little smile, barely just a quirk of the lips and taking it gratefully. It's so warm, the inside soft and worn and jesus it smells good but he tries not to seem creepy as he pulls it on and zips it up as far as he can. A shiver runs through his spine and he makes a tiny, pleased noise "You're right.". 

The dude snorts and sits down next to him "Right about what?" he asks. Mikey looks over at him "Warm." he says and the guy just looks at him so he adds a "Thanks.". He smiles again and fuck Mikey thinks it's probably the best smile he's ever seen, it brightens his whole face and his eyes crinkle a bit in the corners and he's staring again so he quickly looks away. 

"I'm Pete, by the way. Pete Wentz" 

"Mikey Way." he replies. 

"You wanna come see my band play next week?" he- Pete, asks. 

Mikey smiles a little and nods "Sure.".


End file.
